Not Just A Myth
by FanfictionAddict1405
Summary: You have moved to Burgess, what happens when you meet the one and only Jack Frost? (Jack Frost x Reader)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - A new home.

_,_, Wake up...

You heard the sound of your mother calling you, as you slowly slipped back into consciousness, the sound got louder, You opened your eyes and light invaded them instantly, you cringed, you blinked a few times as your eyes adjusted to the scene.

Through the windscreen in front of you, you could see a white blanket of snow covering the pathways, you smiled in delight, all the tiredness out of your body had disappeared.

"Don't worry I'm up!" You called to your mother who was unloading the moving Truck with your Father.

You Had Just traveled from (Town name), all the way to Burgess, You had to drive all the way to the airport, which took about 20 minutes, get on a plane, which took 3 hours, and drive to your new home, which took an hour.

You had to get up at 5 A.M, which was why you were so tired, but now you were wide awake after finding out it had snowed.

You opened your car door and jumped out, you turned back around to see your phone laying on the right side of your seat, with earphones plugged in.

You must have fell asleep while listening to music.

You grabbed your phone and shut the car door, you then walked over to your father who had just come back from the house to collect another one of the boxes with your items from home, as much as you wanted to play in the snow, you couldn't leave your father and mother to do the job by themselves, right?

"Hey Dad you want me to help you with that?" You asked politely

Your dad smiled at you "Why thanks honey, here take this, and put it down with the other boxes in the house"

You put your phone in your pocket, and took the box he was holding, it wasn't that heavy so it was easy to carry, you made your way over to your new home and went through the front door, it seemed bigger than your old house, and looked more modern.

You placed the box down gently with the other boxes, just in case the items inside were fragile.

Your mother walked in from what seemed to be the kitchen and beamed at you "What do you think?"

You smiled weakly, "Its great!" It sounds slightly unconvincing, hopefully your mother didn't notice. As much as you loved your new home, you were also sad you had to leave your good friend (Friends name), you had her number to keep in touch, but you were still sad you had to leave her, hopefully you might make some new friends here in Burgess? so you were not a loner, you are not the best at making new friends, the only reason you were friends with (Friends name) in the first place was because she came up to you and introduced herself.

She smiled "Glad you like it, why don't you go play in the snow? me and your father will finish up here"

A smile slowly creeped up onto your face "Really? Thanks Mum!" you dashed out the door, you loved Winter with all your heart, Even if you were a teenager, you still acted like a child when you were in it.

As soon as you came into contact with the snow you stopped, you closed your eyes and let the cold temperature come into contact with your body, you loved the cold. always have, always will.

You had heard about a mischievous winter spirit named Jack Frost, Who could control the winter weather and create snow days for children around the world, you smiled at the thought then whispered.

"Thank you Jack Frost..." And continued walking through the snow enjoying every crunch the snow made with your feet.

Little did you know that the winter spirit had heard you and was watching you the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The snowball fight

While you were walking, you realised you still had your phone in your pocket, you took it out out and put your earphones in, pressing play the sound off your favorite song played in your ears, not to loud though.

You saw some tree's ahead of you, you decided to do some target practice, you picked up a handful of snow a formed it into a ball, you aimed for the tree in the middle and threw, it landed perfectly in the middle of the tree.

"Bullseye" You smirked, but it faded when you realised you were alone, with nobody to play with, luckily that changed.

"Hello?" You heard a young boy call, you turned round to see a boy a a few years younger than you, he had brown hair and warm brown eyes.

"Hello" You replied and smiled.

"What are you doing here all alone? nobody should be alone on a snow day!" he smiled and you could see a gap in his teeth from where he lost a tooth.

You smiled back "I just moved here, my parents told me i could go play in the snow and look around, which is what i'm doing" you could see a glint of sadness in the boys eyes, maybe because he felt sorry for you for being alone, but it disappeared as soon as it came.

"Why don't you come and play with me and my friends? we were just about to have a snowball fight when we saw you"

Since you were taller than him, you looked over him and saw a group staring at you and the boy, you smiled weakly then looked back at the boy in front of you.

"Sure why not" The boy's face lit up, he started to walk over to his friends and you followed him.

"Whats your name?" He asked while walking.

"_, _ _, you?"

The boy looked at you again with his warm brown eyes "My names Jamie, Jamie Bennett"

You smiled, You didn't think on the first day of moving you would have made a new friend, but apparently you did, you had finally got up to the group that had been awaiting your arrival, they looked at you again and all gave you a smile.

"Well guys, introduce yourselves!" Jamie asked like it was the most obvious question ever.

"Im Pippa" A girl with a cream hat, white and green scarf and green sweater said, she gave you a warm smile and you smiled back.

"Im cupcake" You looked over to see a girl wearing a pink dress, she was a bit chubbier than the rest, you gave her a smile and looked at the Boy next to them.

"I`m Caleb" The boy gave you a smile and you smiled back, he had black hair and brown eyes, and darker skin than the rest.

You then looked at the blonde girl below them, she only looked 2 or 3, she looked at you with her bright green eyes.

Then Jamie Piped in "And this is my little sister, Sophie" You gave Sophie a wave and she smiled and waved back.

"Well its nice to meet you all, My names _" They all nodded.

"So, do you want to start the snowball fight?" Jamie asked, you nodded as did the others.

He picked up a handful of snow and you made a run for it, hopefully target practice at tree's payed off, while running you quickly scooped up a handful of snow and moulded it into a snowball, you turned round in time just to dodge Jamie's snowball.

"Damn!" Jamie cursed, you smirked, he started to run but you chucked the snowball and it hit him on the back.

"Got you!" you laughed, he turned round and started laughing as well, then it turned into a fully fledged snowball fight.

You were in cover, it was just you and Jamie now, with his sister watching at the sidelines, the others had given up and went home, you never give up, you were thinking of the perfect time to strike, you peeked from behind the tree, to see Jamie with a snowball waiting to fire, the rules were, if you got hit, you lost, you quickly got back into hiding and slowly knelt down to make a snowball trying to not make any noise, you slowly stood back up, took a deep breath, then revealed yourself from the tree and ran towards Jamie, he was busy in thought and didn't realize you were there until you started running, but he was to late, a cold white snowball had hit him right in the face, His face was so priceless that you couldn't even hold in the laugh inside you, soon enough he was laughing to, when you finally had both calmed down, he spoke.

"How did you get to be so good?" you chuckled.

"I guess throwing snowballs at trees give you good aiming" the smile slowly wiped off your face when you thought about that.

Jamie looked at you with sadness again, like he did earlier today.

"I really wanted you to meet my other friend today" you looked at him.

"What other friend?"

"My friend Jack, he's about your age, he comes to play with me and my friends, when it snows, A few weeks ago he had to go but he said he would be back"

"Oh i see, whats his last name?"

He gave you a serious look "Frost, his name is Jack Frost"

You froze, his name was Jack frost?

"Is he named after the winter spirit that can control the winter weather and create snow days for kids?"

"No _, He IS the winter spirit"

you thought he was playing some joke, but you could see the seriousness in his eyes.

You didn't reply. He sighed

"I knew you wouldn't believe me" he started walking away

"Jamie, wait!" you called, he turned back around, sadness in his eyes

"Its not that i don't believe you, its just, hard to process, you know"

A glint of hope shone in his eyes "So you believe me, that he is real?"

You smiled "Yes Jamie, I believe you" Just then a gust of wind blew

Jamie looked ahead of you, his face lit up "Jack! You came!" He ran past you

"I said i would come back" Said a voice unfamiliar to you.

You turned round and couldn't believe your eyes

Jamie had just finished hugging the boy, you inspected him, he had hair as white as the snow before you, His eyes were a icy light blue, his skin was pale, but not to pale, he wore a royal blue hooded sweater and brown pants that were rather tattered at the ends, He wasn't wearing ANY shoes, and he was holding a staff, that looked similar to a Shepherd's crook. He looked at you, his piercing icy light blue eyes staring into your ordinary (e/c) ones, for a second he looked shocked then smiled.

"You can see me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Jack Frost?!

You nearly didn't answer because you were lost in his icy blue gaze, you snapped out of it and nodded "Yes, I can see you"

Jacks face lit up, it looked like he was going to glomp you at any second.

Jack looked at Jamie who was beaming "S-she can see me!" Jamie smiled and nodded, before you knew it, Jack started jumping around and did a back flip, he acted like he just won the lottery, which made you giggle.

Once Jack had calmed down, he turned to look at you, "My names Jack, Jack Frost"

You smiled "So I've heard, My names _,_ _"

Jack smiled "Nice name" you chuckled

"I should be telling you that"

Jack smirked at you, but before he could say anything else, You heard the sound of little feet running in your direction "Jwack!" you heard, you saw Jack kneel down and embrace Sophie in his arms.

"Hey Squirt!, Enjoying the snow?"

She pulled back "Yes!, Fwank you so much!"

Jack smiled "That's okay kiddo, why don't you go carry on playing in the snow? it doesn't last forever"

"Okay!" Then once again, Sophie ran off to play in the white blanket that was snow.

Jack took a step towards you, eyes locked on yours, he twirled the staff that was in his hands "So, what made you believe in me? you can only see me if you believe, which you must do, because you can see me"

You smiled "It was Jamie, he boosted my faith" Jack turned to Jamie who was beaming, you thought you saw Jack mouth 'Thank you' but brushed it off, he turned to look at you again.

"Boosted your faith? so you have heard of me before?" you nodded

"My mother used to tell me stories about a winter spirit who created snow days for kids and could conjure up ice and snow and bend them at his will, and that he could use the wind to make him fly"

Jack smirked "That would be me" you looked at him seriously

"Prove it" He gave you a confused look

"What?"

"Prove to me that your Jack Frost"

He thought for a moment, then looked back at you, smirking, but it wasn't his usual smirk, _oh no_, it looked like he had something in mind, something mischievous.

"Fine"

He walked up to you, and grabbed your hand, sending cold chills down your spine, since you didn't really mind the cold, it wasn't that much of a problem, it still gave you chills though.

"Ready to have some fun?"

_Fun? what kind of fun?_

Suddenly you felt your feet lift of the ground, you looked down to see that you weren't on the snowy floor anymore, you looked at Jack with your eyes wide, he chuckled.

"Believe me now?"

Your eyes went back to there normal state

"Yes, i believe you"

He gave you that mischievous smirk again

"Good, because were going to have some fun"

_Oh crap_

Suddenly you started flying up higher into the air, Jamie and Sophie watching with wonder, then Jack suddenly stopped, he looked at you

"Ready?"

You reluctantly nodded, Jack saw the fear in your eyes and his eyes softened.

"Don't worry, its going to be fun, I promise, i wont let anything happen to you" you could feel the sincerity in his voice, all your fear went away, but you could also feel a tiny blush creep up on your cheeks.

You nodded "I trust you Jack"

He smiled, then looked down at Jamie "We will be right back Jamie!" Jamie nodded and waved. suddenly you started flying higher into the sky, you were so high that you could see the whole town, the scene was beautiful.

"Wow..." was all you could say

Even though you couldn't see it, you could feel Jack smiling "I glad you like the view"

He started flying you around town, your eyes trying to scan every moment in your brain, to savior it.

Occasionally just for fun jack would speed up and do loops, much to your delight.

Time seemed to go so fast, that's what happens when your having fun. It started to get dark, the view was so much better at night with the lights.

"I guess we better get back to Jamie" Jack said, you felt a little disappointed it had to end so soon but you made a promise to Jamie to go back to him.

You nodded, soon enough you saw the place and Jamie and his sister and Jack flew down to them, and once again your feet came into contact with the snowy ground.

Jamie ran over to you and Jack "Your back!"

Jack Smiled "Sorry we were longer than a few minutes we kind of got carried away"

Jamie looked at Jack and chuckled "Its fine, me and Sophie were playing tag while you were gone"

Jamie checked the time on his watch "Damn!, its 7:58 I have to be home by 8! or my mom will kill me..."

Jamie was just about to go when Jack stopped him "How about i fly you home?, it will only take a few minutes"

Jamie beamed "You would do that?"

Jack smiled "Of course!"

Jamie Grabbed Jacks hand, Jack asked Jamie to hold his staff much to Jamie's delight. You picked up Sophie who was near the verge of sleep and held her close to you, you grabbed Jacks other hand with the one you weren't holding Sophie with and you took off to Jamie's house.

*~*

Jamie and Sophie got home safely, she fell asleep on the flight, poor girl must have been tired from playing in the snow all day, Jack had offered to take you home which he did, you were now standing outside your door, You had to ask him the question that was lingering in your mind"

"Jack?" he looked at you

"Yeah _?"

"How did you know where i lived?"

You saw a blush creep up on his cheeks, which you hadn't thought was possible with a winter spirit like him.

"W-well this isn't the first time I've seen you" You gave him a confused look

"What do you mean?"

"I was flying over Burgess, spreading my fun when i saw you and your family unloading the moving truck, you didn't see me though"

"Oh i see"

There was an awkward silence for a minute, that was until Jack spoke up

"Well i guess i should be going"

He turned around and started walking away

"Jack, wait!"

He turned around only to be embraced in a hug by you.

His cold body heat mixed with your warmth, it sent tingles up your spine.

he tensed up at first, but after a few seconds wrapped his arms around your waist.

"Thank you for today, it was amazing"

You could feel him smile.

"No problem _"

You reluctantly got out of his embrace, and walk towards your door.

"I'll see you later?" you heard him say from behind you

You turned around and smiled "Of course"

Jack smiled back "Goodnight _" he said as he turned around and started flying away, towards the night sky.

"Goodnight Jack" You whispered as you opened your front door and closed it behind you


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: New house, New rooms

As soon as you stepped inside of your new home, the warmth wrapped around you like a blanket, most of the boxes were gone, which must have meant they got most of the house sorted, you must have been gone a while, you went into your kitchen (the only room you knew at the moment) and saw your mum cooking dinner, she must have heard you come in because she turned round to face you from the stove.

"_!, there you are! i was beginning to get worried, have fun in the snow?"

You nodded and smiled, you couldn't really tell her much, especially the fact you met _Jack Frost!_ she would think you were crazy!

"Yeah mum, it was great, I made a few friends" she smiled at you

"That's nice, why don't you go and look around the house while i'm cooking the dinner? try to guess which ones your room..." you grinned at her

"Okay! see you later!" you replied as you walked out of the kitchen, you roamed round the house, finding what was where, then it came to your room, you took a deep breath and stepped inside, and turned on the light.

The first thing you noticed is that your new room is bigger than your old one, it is already fully furnished, wow your parents work fast, the room was painted a (f/c) color, much to your delight, you didn't have to bother repainting your room because it was already your favorite color.

Your bed was in the left hand corner next to the window, you could see the moon glowing brightly, you noticed a door on the opposite wall from where your bed was and decided to take a look.

You opened the door, which revealed a bathroom.

_A Bathroom?!_

_your parents are just spoiling you now_

you shut the door and lie on your bed, take out your phone and listen to music.

It isn't that long before your called downstairs for dinner

*~*

You walk back to your room, you were pretty tired after having dinner, you checked the time and saw it was 11:00 P.M.

You yawned

"I guess i should get some sleep..."

you're to tired to even bother having a shower, you go to the bathroom and quickly do your teeth, then come back out and get changed into your pj's, you close the bathroom door then turn off your bedroom light and get into bed.

Its not completely dark, the moon is shining through your window brightly.

While trying to get to sleep your mind wanders onto the days events.

_You had made some new friends_

_And one of them was Jack Frost_

A smile slowly crept on your face as you slipped into your dreams.

_ .Ever..._


	5. Chapter 5

You were awoken by someone knocking at your door and opening it

"Time to get up _"

It was your mother, you picked up your phone from your bedside table and saw that the time was 9:30 A.M, you rolled your eyes.

_Couldn't your mother just let you sleep in until 10?_

Then you remembered

_Jack_

You smiled and quickly did your morning routine, got changed and went downstairs, not forgetting your phone as you shut the door.

As soon as you shut your door the smell of (fave Breakfast) wafted from the kitchen, you smiled and went downstairs, you loved (fave Breakfast), once you reached the kitchen you saw your father and mother were already sitting at the table eating.

"Morning" you yawned and sat down at the table tucking into your (Fave Breakfast)

"Morning Honey" your father said after he had finished taking a sip of his coffee "How did you sleep?"

"Great!" you replied with your mouth full, you swallowed and carried on eating.

"Well, i better be off, don't want to be late on the first day of my new job!" you chuckled and waved goodbye to your dad as he got his things and left for work.

Soon enough you had finished your Breakfast, and got ready to go outside, you didn't bother with a coat so you just put on your (f/c) hooded jumper.

"Mum, i'm going out! i'll be back later okay?" you shouted from the front door

"Okay honey! just make sure you have your phone with you! i'm just going to be unpacking the rest of the boxes!" You felt bad but you knew she could manage.

"Okay!" you opened the door and shut it behind you.

It had snowed overnight, the old snow had been covered with a new layer and it was all untouched, in your front garden that is. since there was so much snow you couldn't really see your footprints and Jack would probably make it snow again so the footprints wouldn't be there long.

While walking along the path, you heard a familiar laugh, you looked round and saw Jamie playing with Pippa, Caleb, Sophie, and two other boys, one of them looked alot like Caleb, they must be twins, you decided to let them know you were here, you walked across the street to where they were.

"Hey guys!" They turned to look at you

"Hey _!" Jamie called and ran up to you, giving you a hug, it shocked you at first, but you hugged back, smiling.

"Hows it going Jamie?" you said while pulling back from the hug, he smiled at you

"Good, were going ice skating in a minute at the pond, want to come?"

You thought about it for a moment, then remembered you had a pair of ice skates, the problem was, were has your mother placed them.

"Sure! i'll come, but i'll need to get my ice skates first"

"Great! oh i almost forgot!"

He dragged you over to the two boys you had not been acquainted with yet.

"_, This is Monty and This is Claude, Caleb's twin brother, guys, this is _"

You smiled at them both, Monty looked like he was blushing, he wore red glasses and had blonde hair.

They both smiled back at you

"You guys ready to go to the pond?" Jamie asked, they all nodded

"Let me just get my skates, wont take long, wait here okay?" Jamie nodded, and so did the others, you ran back to your house and knocked on the door, your mother opened it.

"Whats wrong honey?" she looked at you with concern, thinking something was wrong.

"Mum, do you know where my ice skates are?" she smiled at you

"Your lucky, i just opened the box with them in" she let you inside, there was a box open in the hallway, you walked up to it and saw your white skates laying in there, you smiled and picked them up.

"Thanks mum!" You kissed her on the cheek and left the house, shutting the door behind you.

You ran back to see the group waiting patiently for you, they smiled once they saw you.

"Ready to go?" They all nodded and you followed them to the pond, since you had no idea where it was.

~*~

Once you had got to the pond, everybody sat down in the snow and put their skates on, you made sure the ice was safe, which is was, Jack must have frozen it over thickly, then a question popped into your mind.

_Where is Jack?_

_He must be busy, he IS the Spirit of winter_

You sat down in the snow and put on your skates, you got up and made sure they were comfortable, which they were, the others were already on the ice.

you got on the ice, and started skating, occasionally from time to time you would twirl, and skate with the others.

"Having fun?" You heard a familiar voice say which made you jump.

You were just about to slip and fall when Jack grabbed your hand and pulled you close to him.

"Whoa! You alright?" you noticed you were only centimeters apart, you tried not to blush

"Y-yeah i'm fine, thanks" you smiled as you let go of his hand,

"Jack!" You heard Jamie call, he skated past you then slipped and fell into Jacks arms, Jack smiled

"Careful there Jamie! Having fun?"

Jamie looked up at him, he was beaming.

"Yeah! watch this!"

Jamie did a spin on the ice, you and Jack clapped

"Thank you" Jamie bowed, which made you giggle

"How about you?" you heard Jack say, you turn to look at him, his icy blue eyes locking onto yours, it was hard to look away, they were so entrancing.

"What about me?" you gave him a confused look, he chuckled.

"Can you skate?" you looked at him as if to say _well I've got skates on?... what do you think?!_

"I'm okay i guess, Jamie's probably better than me though"

"why don't i teach you?"

"Wha-"

To late.

he already had taken your hand and you were in the middle of the ice

"Its easy! trust me"

_with three hundred years of practice it is!..._

Jamie went to sit down with the others in the snow watching intently.

_Crap..._

Jack put wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you close to him, making you blush

_Why do you keep blushing?!_

He smirked at you, you wrapped your arm around his waist and took his hand in yours, the coldness sending chills down your spine, it was something you could get used to.

you heard a song come on, you looked at Pippa who had her phone in her hands smirking at you, you playfully glared.

"I didn't even have to ask" Jack said to himself, which you heard.

You and Jack started skating round the pond, him twirling you occasionally, you start to get more confident and he lets you go off and skate around on your own for a minute.

"I want to try something" you look at him

"And that is?"

"Skate up to me and jump"

"What?!"

"Just trust me"

You looked into his eyes, you knew you could trust him, you just knew.

"Okay..." he slid back a little, since he didn't wear any skates.

You took and deep breath, and started skating as fast as you could towards jack, when you were about a meter away, you jumped, you felt cold hand secure on your torso and legs and lift you up into the air, and spin you round, you made your arms look like the wings of a plane, You could hear Jamie and the others cheering from the side of the pond.

Jack gently placed you back down onto the icy pond, you smiled at him then basically glomped him, much to his surprise.

"That was awesome!" You could hear him chuckle

"I told you it would be!"

You released him and smiled up at him, he smiled to showing of his pearly white teeth, which looked like the snow before you.

"That was awesome guys!" you heard Jamie say

You looked at Jamie and smiled, your smile ceased when you heard your phone ring.

"Great..." you muttered, you saw it was your mum calling you, you pressed answer and placed the phone to your ear, Jack watching you intently.

"Hello?"

"Hey _, i need some help at home, i'm trying to put the couch together, do you mind coming home and helping me?"

You sighed, you didn't want to leave, you were having to much fun, but you had to, its not nice leaving your mum on her own, doing the work by yourself, you hadn't even helped at all, with meeting Jack and all.

"Sure mum, i'll help you,i'll be home in 10 minutes, okay?" from the corner of your eyes you saw sadness spread on Jack and the children's faces.

"Thank you so much honey! i would have your father do it bu-"

"He's at work, yeah i know" you could tell your mother felt guilty.

"Well, i'll see you soon okay?"

"See you soon mum"

"Bye"

"Bye"

You ended the call and sighed.

"Well?" you looked at Jack with sadness in your eyes

"I have to help my mother in the house, with the moving in and everything" sadness spread across Jacks face

You could hear Jamie and the others go "Awwh!" in the background

You turned round to look at them "Sorry guys, i have to, i promise to play all day tomorrow okay?"

They all smiled and nodded, you turned back to Jack

"At least let me fly you home-"

"Stay with the children, I'll be fine, don't worry" you gave him a warm smile, he pulled you into a hug, that hug that sent tingles down your spine, you smiled.

"I had a really fun day planned you know"

"Really?"

"Yeah, guess you will have to wait now" you left his embrace and pouted at him, he chuckled.

"Oh well, we have tomorrow" he smiled and nodded, he walked over to pick up his staff which he had left in the snow earlier and you went up to Jamie and the others and hugged them all.

"I'll see you all later okay?" they all nodded, Jack walked up to you twirling his staff as he did.

"Bye Jack" you hugged him which he returned then turned around and started walking home

While walking home you started to think.

_Why did you keep blushing at Jack?_

_Why did you feel nervous around him?_

_Every time you made contact, it sent weird chills down your spine..._

You had just reached the outside of your home when you stopped.

Your eyes widened

It all pieced together

_You were starting to develop feelings for the Winter Spirit, Jack Frost..._

You put it to the back of your mind and went inside

_This isn't going to end well..._

_Or is it?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: These Feelings...

Making sure the front door was shut, you make your way to the living room, where your mother was, she had a distressed look on her face, she looked up and saw you and it immediately ceased, and was replaced with a smile.

"Thanks for coming home, i know you were with your friends bu-"

"Mom, it's fine, i wanted to come home, besides, you need the help"

You gesture towards the nuts and bolts on the floor, all mixed up. Your mother wasn't a very good when it came to building things, that's where your father came in, but he wasn't home so, it was your turn.

You noticed a white piece of paper next to your mothers foot, you walked over to it and picked it up, making sure to avoid the nuts and bolts, that's all you need, jabbing one right into your foot.

You opened it up, and started to read.

After a few seconds, you looked up at your mother, who was standing there with her arms crossed looking at you as if to say _Well?_

"Seems pretty simple, but we need to get some things first..."

~*~

You had finally completed it, after three long hours (yes, you had been counting) you had finally completed building the couch, your mother, not so much.

She had got confused about which bit goes where, when you finally decided that you would do it yourself and you told your mother to do the simplest thing: Read the instructions out to you.

You stood back and admired your work, you weren't so bad at building after all, you must have taken after your father.

Your mother basically collapsed onto the couch, and tilted her neck to look at you with tired eyes.

"Its finally over! i'm so tired, you did a good job, its really comfortable"

You playfully glared at her and rolled your eyes, all she had to do was read the freakin instructions, but that was your mother for you, but you knew she was only playing.

"Your so over dramatic"

Then with that, you walk upstairs, and into your room.

~*~

Your mother had asked you a numerous amount of times if you wanted something to eat, but you simply refused, you said you would get something later, you weren't really that hungry, besides, you had other things on your mind.

Specifically Jack

These couple of days have been the most amazing, the sort of memories you will never forget, especially flying over Burgess.

You never thought you would have met someone with supernatural abilities, hell, you never thought you would be friends with one!

That's life for you.

Your mind traveled to the events earlier today, you two skating on the pond, him spinning you in the air, the hugs.

The hugs

You always had the urge to hug him, for some unknown reason, you really need to stop doing that, its weird.

Unless, he didn't mind.

But you don't know what goes on in Jacks mind.

He certainly wouldn't be thinking about you, like your thinking about him.

Would he?

No, of course not, he's probably thinking about which place he should bring winter to next.

Why would he be thinking about you anyway? your just an ordinary girl.

An ordinary girl who is starting to feel something more than a friend towards him.

You had never fallen for someone this quickly before.

You had never really fallen for anybody before, so that's how you could tell.

You sighed, and sat up on your bed, brushing your hair behind your ear as you did so.

Even if you did have some sort of feelings towards him, and he did like you back, which is unlikely to happen, it wouldn't work out, he's immortal, your not.

You sighed and looked out your window and saw the moon shining brightly at you. You always liked to look at the moon and the stars, it seemed to bring you peace.

You checked the time, It was 8:07 PM.

"I have nothing else to do, might as well get ready for bed..." You made your way to the bathroom, not forgetting your pajamas, you placed them over your towel on the towel rack, and started to undress, once you were fully undressed, you nudged your clothes over to the side, and got into the shower.

You turned it on and stepped back, you didn't want ice cold water hitting your body, the occasional drop went on your feet, but you payed no mind, once the shower was at the right temperature, you stepped forward, letting the warm water soak your body.

~*~

You pulled on your pajama bottoms, and walked back into your room, dirty clothes in hand, you made your way out of your room and placed them in the washing basket near your door.

"Mom, i'm going to bed, night!" You awaited outside your door for a response.

"It's Only 8:45 _! you tired?" You heard your mothers faint voice from downstairs call.

"Y-yeah! building the couch wore me out, see you in the morning, okay?"

"okay, goodnight"

You then made your way back into your room shutting your door behind you

You realize you have forgotten to brush your hair, you pick up the brush on your bed side table and sit on the edge on your bed, and start to brush.

_Tap tap tap_

You think its just your mind, and continue brushing.

_Tap tap tap_

The sound is coming from your window, your turn your head slowly towards it, brush still in hair, since the only light source is the moon at the moment, you notice a silhouette of a person on your floor, you cautiously make your way to the window, brush in hand, and who do you see;

Jack Frost, floating outside your bedroom window, icy blue orbs staring at you brightly.

You make your way over to your window, opening it, letting the winter spirit into your bedroom.

"What are you doing here?!" You shout whisper, making sure your mother wont hear.

"I thought i'd come and see you, i wanted to show you something"

"Well show me now, my mom thinks i'm asleep!" He chuckles

"Calm down miss cranky, besides..." he twirls his staff and walks towards you "its outside, you have to be outside to see it" You roll your eyes.

"My names _"

"Miss cranky sounds better, and besides, your hair suits, you look like you have been sleeping for 24 hours"

You turn to your mirror to see that half your hair (the side you brushed) is nice and smooth while the other side is frizzy and tangled, you blush, and smack his shoulder.

"Ouch! what was that for?" he pretends to look hurt, but you can see right through it.

"For being mean" You pout and start to brush the other side of your hair fast, the tangles were loose so within a few seconds the other side of your hair is nice and smooth.

"Okay, okay, sorry snowflake" You look at him and raise an eyebrow

"So i'm snowflake now?" The nickname didn't sound that bad, you liked snowflakes.

"Would you rather be called miss cranky?" You glared at him, he'd won, you put down your brush and turned to look at him with crossed arms.

"So?" You gave him a confused look

"So, what?"

"Are you coming to have a look at what I've made or not?"

_So its something he's made now?_

"What about my mom?"

He smirks at you

"She wont even know your gone, besides, i'll have you back at ten"

"You make it sound like its a date" he looks down to the floor and back up at you chuckling.

"Maybe it is... maybe it isn't, you coming or not?" _What does he mean by that?!_

You look down and think for a moment, biting your lip as you do so, you then look up and meet his icy blue gaze.

"Fine, but make sure i'm back at ten" He chuckles and twirls his staff again.

"Would i lie to you?" He outstretches his hand for you to take, you reluctantly take it and you both make your way over to the window, he goes out first, then you second.

"Ready Snowflake?"

"Ready as i'll ever be"

He smirks at you, then he takes flight into the night sky, bringing you along with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - The Surprise

You admire the view below you, savoring every moment, like its your last, it's not every day you fly with the one and only Jack Frost, twice, over your hometown of Burgess.

You turn to look at Jack, he's focusing forward, but he must have noticed you looking at him because he turns his head towards you.

"So what's this thing you want to show me?" he chuckles

"Eager to know?" it's your turn to chuckle.

"Something like that" he smiles and looks forward again, his icy blue orbs looking down for something below, he seems to spot it, but you cant really see it.

"Well, were nearly there now, close your eyes, snowflake"

"Why?"

"It's a surprise, now close them, no peeking" you smile slightly at his stubbornness and close your eyes, you now had to rely on Jack being the eyes of both of you.

he seems to slow down and come to a halt, you then start to feel yourself descending, but it stops after a few seconds, your feet haven't come into contact with the ground which means you must have to be up high to see it, that's a good thing to because you forgot to put on your slippers before sneaking out with the winter spirit, your mother would be suspicious if you suddenly got frostbite in the morning.

You feel yourself turn, then stop one final time.

"Okay, i want you to look down" you nod towards Jack then look down.

You can tell he's come closer because you feel cold radiate on the right side of your body, mostly near your ear, but its a nice cold, and some warmth came from it.

"Now, open your eyes" you feel your cheeks heat up in such cold weather, but you do as he says, and open your eyes, you quietly gasp at the beautiful scene below you.

It's the pond you skated on just hours before, but with beautiful, intricate designs of frost covering it, in all different shapes and sizes, twirled around the pond all linking together to form a masterpiece.

Well, that's what you thought it was anyway.

A masterpiece.

You were stunned by the beautiful scene below you that you hadn't said anything to Jack, who was waiting for you to say something, your reaction pretty much said it all though.

"Well?"

You were brought out of your daze, you looked up at Jack and met his icy blue gaze, noticing the snowflake pattern in his iris as you did so.

"I-Its...Beautiful..." Jack broke your gaze and looked away slightly, the moonlight showing the light pink tint in his cheeks, he looked down at his work and then back up at you.

"You really like it?" You smiled at him, the heat getting hotter in your cheeks as you got closer to the winter spirits ear.

"I love it"

As you retreat back to your original position, you notice Jack's cheeks have gotten redder, you chuckle quietly and look down, admiring the masterpiece once more.

But while looking down, you looked towards the trees around the pond.

You swear that you saw a horse like figure, you blinked, and it was gone.

"You alright?" You heard Jack say

You looked at him, putting on a smile

"Yeah, great"

But you weren't, because when you made eye contact with that horse-like thing, you felt fear at the pit of your stomach.

And you knew there was something off about that horse, due to the silver-gold eyes it had.

It was probably just a figment of your imagination, you decided not to ponder on it.

"Well come on, lets get you home, i said i would get you home before ten wouldn't i?" you chuckled

"Yeah, you did" He smiled at you, then started to rise up into the air again, then fly back the way you came.

You just had enough time to turn back and look at the beautiful pond that was forever encrusted in your memory.

You turned back toward Jack who was looking forward, with a smile on his lips.

Little did you know that the horse that you thought was a figment of your imagination was watching you from the same spot you had layed eyes on it.

But it wasn't a horse at all.

It was a _fearling_

The fearling retreated back to it's lair, where it's master was waiting.

Its master emerged from the shadows, and stroked the fearlings sandy mane, smirking as he did so.

"Did you find him?" the fearling neighed, as if to say yes.

"Good, good" an image of you and Jack was made by the fearling with nightmare sand.

"He was with a girl, a teenage girl!?" The fearling nodded.

"Ah, this is even better! a teenager that believes... quite extraordinary, is he close to this girl?" The fearling nodded once more.

His master chuckled darkly, his orange-sliver orbs looking darkly at the sandy image of you and Jack.

"Find out more about her, I have a feeling she will be of great use to us..." The fearling neighed, and left the lair once again.

"Soon enough, i will be believed in again, with no guardians to stop me... Pitch Black will be known by everybody..." He crushed the sandy image of you and Jack with his hands, and returned to the shadows once more.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - He's back

You and Jack enter your room through your window, no sign that your mothers noticed, she's probably engrossed watching a program on the new TV, you walk over your phone and check the time.

_10:00 PM_

You chuckle, turning round and showing Jack, He chuckled also.

"Exactly ten 'o clock, i'm surprised" he smiled, and leaned on his staff.

"I promised didn't i?"

You smiled, you put your phone down and turned towards Jack again.

"Why did you take me? you seem really close to Jamie, why didn't you take him?"

Jack's smile died down a little, only showing a faint smile now.

"Well, Jamie's just a kid, i wouldn't want to bore him with something like that, whereas, your a teenager, like me, i thought you might like and appreciate it more, and besides" he gestures with his staff towards the paintings on the wall "You seem like your fond of art, did you paint these?"

You wandered over to a painting that you painted just before you left, it was of your old house, you traced your hand over the canvas.

"Yeah, i did, it's just a hobby though, i like to draw to, but my sketchbook is probably in one of those boxes downstairs"

Jack smiled at you "Well, i think that you should be an artist, these are amazing"

"You really think so?" Jack nodded.

You looked at the painting again, remembering the fun times you had back at your old home, then you turned to look at Jack once more "Thanks Jack, for everything"

"Hey, its my job, and your my first teenage believer"

"Really?"

"Yep, your the first teenager to believe, in me, i don't know about the others" You gave him a confused look.

"There are others?"

"Yeah, Santa Claus, the tooth fairy, the Easter bunny, and the sandman"

"There real?!"

"Yep, 100% real"

You couldn't believe it, you used to believe in them when you were younger, but with meeting Jack you always wondered if there were others out there, now you had your answer.

"I'll take you to meet them sometime" your eyes widened slightly

"Really?"

"Yeah really, i'm sure they'll be shocked to find out a teenager believes in them" he chuckled and you smiled.

"Sounds great, has Jamie met them?"

"Yeah he did, a few weeks ago" His tone sounded grave

"What happened?" Jack placed his staff to the side and sat on your bed, you went over and sat next to him.

"Jamie was the last believer, to believe in them, the guardians, i flew to his window, and Jamie was losing faith, so i made him believe again, by giving him a sign, but by doing that, it made him believe in me as well, so he could see me."

"So Jamie was your first believer?" Jack nodded

"North and the others arrived in the sleigh outside Jamie's house, I flew down from his window and Jamie came outside, where they were, they were all weak, from lack of believers, you see, if the guardians lose believers, or have no believers at all, they become weak, Sandy, got killed by pitch not so long before." You nodded in understanding and for him to continue.

"You see, i was chosen to be the new guardian, i hadn't officially accepted it yet, so i wasn't weak like they were, Pitch Black, the nightmare king, had planned to make all the children believe in him, for the world to be full of fear, but the children managed to stop him, with there belief. bringing back the sandman in the process"

"His own nightmares, or fearlings, turned on him and dragged him back to his lair, where he is today, then soon after i was officially made a guardian"

A knot formed in your stomach.

That horse you saw, wasn't a horse at all.

It was a fearling

And now that it knows your friends with Jack, it's probably told its master, _Pitch Black_.

"_, you alright?" you noticed he hadn't used the nickname, he seemed concerned.

"I saw one"

"What?"

"When we were at the pond, i saw a fearling"

Jack's eyes widened

"Are you sure?" you nodded

"Do fearlings by chance have Orange-silver eyes?"

Jack froze

"Yes"

You stopped breathing for a moment

Pitch was back

And he was probably after you.

Jack kneeled down in front of you, and placed his cold hands on your shoulders, you looked up at his icy blue eyes that were full of care.

"I promise, nothing will happen to you, or the others, got it?" You nodded, and Jack pulled you into a hug, which made you feel surprisingly warm.

Still hugging, you looked out your window and noticed a beautiful green-blue light immersing the sky.

"Jack" He left your embrace and looked at you, you pointed to your window.

He turned round and noticed the lights "I guess they must have found out to, I've got to go, guardians call" He walked towards your window

"Will you be back?" Jack turned round and gave you one of his classic smiles.

"Of course, i promise, try to get some sleep, i'll be back soon"

You were in panic, what if something happens to Jack, or the others? what if Pitch comes after you?

A tear unknowingly escaped your (E/C) eyes, Jack went over and kneeled in front of you once more.

"You and the kids will be fine, i promise, that's our job, to protect you guys, nothing will happen if i have something to do with it"

"But what about you? what happens if you get hurt i-"

"Hey, hey, hey, slow down, i'll be fine, don't you worry about that" he wiped the tears spilling from your eyes, you nodded reluctantly and gave him one last hug, causing more warm tears to spill from your eyes and down his hooded Jumper.

He walked over to your window once more, and looked at you one final time, he didn't want to leave you, but he had a job to do.

"See you snowflake" he smiled and winked at you, then flew out your window towards the pole.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Nightmare

Note: I have added the nightmare sequence, people who have already read this chapter re-read! Also I want to thank legendoffullmetal for giving me some helpful advice!

You watch as Jack flies away and into the sky, getting smaller and smaller, until you cant see him anymore, you wipe the tears from both of your eyes before walking over to your bed and getting in the covers, leaving the window open just in case he comes back.

I hope he'll be alright... You think as you close your eyes and let your mind wander as you fall asleep.

_You wake up, to only see darkness, no light, just complete and utter darkness which makes the knot in your stomach get tighter. You get up, and start walking forward, hostile toward your surroundings._

_"(Name)..." You hear a familiar voice call._

_"Jack?" You reply, walking in the direction from where you heard Jack's voice._

_"(Name)..." You hear again, but its not Jacks voice, it's your mothers, coming from the same direction Jack's voice came from._

_"Mom? Jack? where are you!" You shout into the darkness, starting to run towards the voice._

_"(Name)...(Name)...(Name)" More voices chant, your fathers, Jamie's, all saying your name at the same time. you keep running, trying to find them, then that's when you see it;_

_All of there bodies, laying limp and lifeless on the floor, just staring up into the darkness, all mutilated, there own blood creating a puddle around them, the back of Jacks snow white hair now a light shade of crimson._

_"(Name)..." Jamie frail voice choked up, coughing up blood in the process "H-Help us..."_

_You ran towards them, only to smack into an invisible sort of wall._

_You kept banging onto it, hoping it would break, hoping, you could get to them and help them, but it was no use._

_"I-I cant..."_

_Tears clouded your vision, you let them spill, not caring anymore, you fell to your knees, and started to cry._

_"How it joys me to see you this way..." a man said, someone unfamiliar to you, with a British accent._

_You looked up, with a tear covered face, to make eye contact with a pair of silvery-orange orbs._

_Ones that look exactly like the fearling you saw earlier._

_You knew who this was._

_"Pitch Black" You replied, gritting your teeth_

_"Ah, so you know me..." His voice echoed through the darkness, all you could see was his eyes, burning into your own soul._

_"W-why have you done this..." You ask looking down at the dark floor, not wanting look look into his soul burning eyes any longer._

_"This is what you fear isn't it? All the people close to you, dead, with you doing nothing to save them, oh, the pain you must feel, all rifled up in that heart of yours, hah, well... i'm not done yet..."_

_Everything starts to disappear and change, soon enough you were back in your bedroom._

_You notice its daytime, maybe thinking you might have woken up, so you put on your slippers, go downstairs and open the front door, once you walk outside to see Jack and the others having a snowball fight down the street, you smile._

_"Just a nightmare" you thought to yourself, you chuckled and walked over to them._

_"Hey guys!" you shouted, causing Jack to turn around, the smile on his face wiped away once he saw you, and was replaced with an angry look._

_"I thought i told you to stay away?" You gave him a confused look_

_"What do you mean Ja-"_

_"I told you to stay away from me, I mean seriously, don't you get the hint? I don't like you!" Ouch, that hurt_

_"Jack i don't understand what yo-"_

_"_, I don't love you, i mean come on, look at you!" He gestured towards your body, your heart felt like it had been ripped to pieces._

_"Jack I-"_

_"Save it _, leave me alone!" And with that he walked away, Jamie and the others following._

_A lone tear escaped your eye, you just wanted to crawl into a hole and die._

_"Hurts doesn't it" You turn around to see those same orangey-silver orbs, now with a visible body._

_"Having the one you love, so dearly, reject you like that..." You clench your fists together._

_"Why are you showing me this? please, just stop!" You cry out._

_"Well, I AM the nightmare king" He retorted, walking forward a bit with his hands behind his back._

_"I like seeing people suffer, to feel fear, to feel pain, it's who i am, and what i'll always be. And since you've gotten close to that Frost boy, you've gained my attention"_

_"What do you mean, gained your attention?" He chuckled_

_"Your a teenager, are you not?" you nod slowly_

_"No teenager has believed in any of the guardians for over 100 years, for me well, I haven't been believed in by a teenager since the dark ages, that, is what gained my attention"_

_"The only teenager?" He nods_

_"Usually children stop believing after 10 years old, but you, you haven't stopped believing at all, which is quite a mystery, you must be special, someone quite useful in my plans"_

_"I'll never help you" You spat_

_"It's not a choice" He says darkly._

_"What do you want exactly Pitch? Revenge? Justice?" he chuckles_

_"No, no, i want something more than that"_

_"And what's that exactly?" He smirks, looking at you with vengeful eyes, the atmosphere around you started to get darker and you could feel the pathway cracking under your feet._

_"I want to be believed in..."_

_That's the last thing you hear or see before you feel a cold sandy substance wrap around your legs and drag you down into the darkness below._

**Meanwhile, at the pole...**

Jack had just arrived at the pole, where the others were waiting, at least he wasn't shoved in a sack and chucked through a magic portal this time.

North and the others were already there, North pacing back and forth, he noticed Jack and stopped, then smiled.

"There he is!" North beamed, causing Jack to jump slightly at the volume of his voice

"I saw the call, I guess you found out to, huh?" Jack said, getting straight to the point. North's smile ceased and Sandy, Tooth and Bunny's faces had a confused look on them.

"What do you mean, mate? whats going on?" Bunny said worriedly, walking forward a little, North sighed.

"It's Pitch..." North replied, his heavy Russian clearly showing.

"What about him?" North looked at each of the guardians.

"He's back..." Bunny's ears perked up.

"Well, we can just fight him again, like you said north, if one child beli-"

"He's gotten stronger" North interrupted "Much stronger, man in the moon told me that... He plans to make everybody in the world believe in him, like in the dark ages, a world COMPLETELY full of fear, with no guardians to stop him" Tooth flew over to North, worry clearly shown on her face.

"You mean like an endless amount of nightmares, all over the world?" North nodded.

Bunny walked/hopped over "But how can he be so strong in so little time?" North sighed.

"That, my friend, is what we have to find out" North looked at Jack and raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know Pitch was back?" North said suspiciously.

Jack was silent for a moment, He knew pitch was back because you told him about the fearling you saw.

"I saw one, by the pond not so long ago" Jack lied smoothly, looking at North trying not to show any signs that he was lying. But North could see right through it.

"The truth Jack." Jack knew there was no escaping now, he sighed and flew over to the table near the globe and sat on it.

"A few days ago, I met a girl, she had just moved to Burgess near Jamie, and she could see me" North chuckled.

"That's great! but what has that got to do with Pitch?"

"Shes a teenager, North" North stopped chuckling and his eyes widened, as did the others.

"A teenager?!" They all shouted simultaneously, Jack nodded.

"Shes about my age, my physical age anyway, I met her one day when going to see Jamie for the first time after the Pitch incident a few weeks ago, me and her have gotten close over the past few days and I took her to show her something I created about an hour ago, she told me after we got back to her house that she saw a fearling."

"Close huh?" Bunny said, he chuckled and walked over to Jack "Who would have thought, frost has got a girlfriend!"

Jack eyes widened and he glared at Bunny, the frost where he held his staff growing thicker.

"A girlfriend? please, me and her are just friends, I would never like her in that way..." Jack replied, questioning himself about what he just said. The truth was, Jack didn't really know how he felt about you, it had only been a few days, but Jack had grown close to you, but in a different way to Jamie, Jack doesn't know what it is to be in love, or to have crushes, because he's never felt that way before, but with you, or even thinking about you, it makes his heart race, it makes him feel _Warm_

Something he hadn't felt since he was human.

Even thinking about you makes him want to smile.

"Then why are you blushing?" Jack snapped out of it and looked at Bunny.

While thinking about you, Jacks cheeks had slightly turned pink.

Jack didn't know what to say, so he just looked away.

"Bunny stop it" Tooth scolded flying over to Bunny glaring at him with her glistening violet eyes, bunny rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, leaning against the workshops wall.

"Fine" Tooth smiled then flew over to North, who was deep in thought, she tapped his shoulder, making him look at her.

"You okay?" North shook his head and turned around to face Jack.

"Did the fearling happen to see her?" Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure, she didn't tell me, all she said was that she saw the fearling at the pond, but the fearling must have seen us to be there."

"This is not good" North concluded and started pacing back and forth again before stopping and turning to the guardians.

"If pitch knows your close to her, she's in a vulnerable position, and he could use her to get to you" Jack felt fear at the pit of his stomach. _What if something happens to you?_ he has to make sure your alright, he's left you all alone and for all he knows pitch could be trying to get you right now.

"I have to go back, I have to make sure she's alright" North looked at him, before nodding, he took a snow globe out of his pocket and threw it to Jack, which he caught.

"A faster route" Jack nodded and turned around

"Before you go" Jack swerved round, looking at north.

"If i'm right and if there's any sign of a nightmare once being there, any at all, she might have to be brought to the pole" Jack nodded, Sandy then flew forward, creating an image of him going through the portal with a sandy looking image of Jack.

"What are you trying to say sandy, you want to go with Jack?" Sandy nodded, then changing the image above his head of him by your bedside.

"Ah i see! you can protect her from the nightmares so she doesn't have to come to the pole straight away" sandy smiled, nodding his head vigorously.

"Great idea Sandy! Jack, sandy will go with you to the girls house" Jack chuckles

"Her names _ North" North raises an eyebrow

"You mean _ _?" Jack nods slowly

"Yeah..."

"Ah! I remember _ quite well, such a nice girl, when she wants to be" Jack chuckles

"Yeah, that sounds like her alright, ready to go sandy?" Sandy flies over and nods

Jack and Sandy look at the other 3 guardians as if to say goodbye, he then shakes the snow globe and takes it up to his lips, then whispers;

"Burgess"

A picture of the town appears inside it, Jack knowing the town quite well he can recognize the buildings, he then chucks the snow globe to the ground and a bright white spinning portal appears from it.

He looks at sandy then back at the portal, before jumping in, sandy after.

After a few twists and turns, they find themselves on the lake where Jack was just a few hours ago, the spindles of intricate frost still intact.

Jack flies up in the air, as if to lead the way, with sandy close behind, he then flies in the direction towards your house, making it there in a matter of minutes.

He flies to your window, seeing you with your back turned to the window, you look like your sleeping normally. he smiles, glad to know your safe, but it's short lived when sandy taps his shoulder.

He looks at Sandy, who's eyes are on the windowsill, Jack looks and his eyes widen slightly.

Tiny grains of black sand were scattered slightly on the windowsill, Jack traced his fingers along it, feeling the texture.

_A nightmare had been here_

The one at the pond must have seen you with Jack, which means it must have told pitch, and now, Pitch knows he can use you to get to Jack, for whatever dark deed he's plotting.

He was going to have to take you to the pole for protection.

Jack felt a pang of guilt, he was the reason you were in this situation.

But he vowed to protect you, and along the way would have to find out these feelings he was having for you.

They flew into your room, where you were sleeping, you still seemed normal, but it wasn't until they got a good look at you that they realized you weren't

Your face was covered in cold sweat, your breathing was a bit faster than normal, and you were gripping the bed sheets slightly.

You were having a _nightmare_

Jack went over to you, worry clearly shown on his face, sandy then flew over after, Jack looked at Sandy with worry.

"Can you stop the nightmare?" Sandy nodded placing a hand on your forehead before closing his eyes, after a few seconds your rapid breathing slowed, you loosened your grip on the sheets, and you were once again sleeping peacefully, the nightmare that was once there was replaced by a dream.

Jack looked at your sleeping form and smiled, glad to know you were actually alright now, he looked at Sandy once again.

"Thanks Sandy, I'll take it from here"

"Sandy smiled, he looked at your sleeping form for a final time before flying over to your window, he turned towards Jack once more and gave him a smile before flying out of your window and into the sky, stopping at a certain point before unleashing a mass amount of dream sand all over the city, giving dreams to the children, all over the town.

Jack smiled, watching some of the dream sand fly across your bedroom window.

He turned to your sleeping form once more, seeing a picture of snowflakes dance around your head.

You must be dreaming about _him_

Jack chuckled before placing his staff to the side and lying next to you, watching you sleep. After a few minutes he scooted closer to you ever so slightly, before carefully wrapping his arm around your sheet covered waist, hoping not to wake you, you seemed to recognize his cold touch, because you turned over, snuggling closer to him, he blushed slightly, but smiled, he liked being this close to you.

Soon enough, he closed his eyes also, and fell asleep, with you in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Spring dream

_It was dark, completely dark, you had your knees to your chest, could hear voices whispering around you, mostly Jacks and your parents._

I will never love you...

You disgust me...

Your a disgrace to the family...

You covered your ears, trying to block the voices out, eyes shut tight hoping they will go away, but it was no use.

It was a nightmare. you would have to wait until you wake up, that is, if you were going wake up.

Pitch had control of your mind, he can stop the nightmare when he chooses, but you doubt it will end anytime soon.

You know that this is just a nightmare, but the words Jack and your parents are saying are still hurting you.

What if this is what Jack really thinks about you?

No, no, he wouldn't think about you like that, would he?

You couldn't take it anymore, you stand up, uncover your ears, and open your eyes, pitch standing before you, smirking.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Pitch didn't move, still smirking at you, silver-orange orbs looking at you with triumph.

"I'm afraid i cant do that, not until you join me"

You glared at him

"Why do you need me?! i'm only an ordinary teenager..." you looked down, not wanting to look at him. Pitch chuckled, walking up you with his hands behind his back, he placed one of his cold, pale gray hands under your chin and tilted your head upwards, making you look at him.

"Your much more than that."

You edge away from his touch, stepping back cautiously.

What does he mean by that?

Before you have time to ask, you see a golden sand seeping through the dark floor, Pitch's expression becomes alarmed.

"NO!" He shouts, making you jump.

You touch the golden sand with your feet. It has a soft, warm texture.

A dream.

You smirk, looking at pitch triumphantly.

"Whats wrong? afraid of a little dream?"

Pitch glares at you, not liking the fact your not afraid anymore.

"Ill be back" is the last thing you hear before golden sand envelops you and you fall onto a familiar cold, hard pond.

You get up, managing not to slip, you rub the bottom of your back and groan slightly.

"I thought this was supposed to be a dream?" you say to nobody in particular.

"It can be whatever you want it to be." Your eyes widen slightly and you turn towards the voice.

There stands Jack, at the edge of the pond, leaning on his staff, smirking at you.

"What are you doing here?" You ask, crossing your arms and leaning on your left leg.

"Oh come on, this is your dream, you must know why i'm here." He walks up to you, spin dells of intricate frost sprouting wherever he placed his feet. He stops, a mere few inches away from you.

You think for a moment, then it comes to you.

You look up at Jack, your eyes on his.

"But i thought you hated me?" He chuckles, looking at you care. He strokes your cheek with his cold hand, a familiar heat still radiating from it.

"That was Pitch, you know i would never say that to you, right?" You blushed, a smile forming on your lips.

"I hope not" he smiles, you see something in your eyes you never thought you'd see.

Love.

He cups your cheeks gently, you look at him with confusion.

He starts to lean in, blue eyes closing, your hearts beating rapidly, like it's going to burst out of your chest, you realize what he's going to do.

He's going to kiss you.

You start to lean in as well, when his lips and the gap between your bodies are about to touch, you close your eyes.

Jacks cold-warm lips meet your warms ones, finally showing your love for him, your arms snake around his neck as his slide down to your waist.

For a few moments you forget where you are, its just you and Jack, both showing your love for each other for the first time, Happiness thrives through you, but it's short lived when you realize,

Its just a dream.

A lone tear escapes your eye and slides down your cheek. Since your still passionately kissing each-other, your warm tear touches Jack's cheek, making him pull away and look at you with concern, like it's actually him.

"Whats wrong snowflake, why are you crying?" He wipes the lone tear from your cheek, you sniffle.

"Why can't this be real? I want it to be, so badly, but, will it ever happen?" Jack concerned face turns into a smile, confusing you.

"That's for you to find out snowflake" He places a cool kiss on your forehead before turning and walking away, leaving you in the middle of the pond.

"Jack, wait! where are you going?" He stops, and he turns to you once more, the same smile still on his face.

"You have to wake up at some point don't you?" you look down at the ponds surface, noticing your slightly blurred reflection, eyes shiny with new tears ready to spill.

"But i don't want to wake up, i want to stay here, with you" It sounded selfish, but it was true, Jack loves you here, back in the real world, he doesn't, or does he? you don't care, this might be your last chance of love with him.

You hear him walk up to you.

"_, look at me" You reluctantly look up at Jack's loving face, tears slightly blurring your vision again. He wipes them.

"Now listen to me, you need to wake up, you don't realize how important you are to the world, to the children, to Jack."

"Your just saying tha-"

"I'm not, I may not be the real Jack, but i know how he feels about you, which is why i'm showing you."

You look at him confused.

"Who are you?" He chuckles

"Who do you think saved you from Pitch's nightmare?"

You think for a moment.

"Sandman?" He smiles

"Don't believe me?" You shrug.

"Let me tell you this, Jack" he points at himself "This guy, is sleeping next to you right now."

You look at him unconvinced.

"Okay then Sandman, if he's not next to me when i wake up, you have some explaining to do" He chuckles a Jack like chuckle.

"Call me Sandy, And remember, some dreams can come true, you just have to believe." A Jack-looking Sandy turns around and walks away from the pond once more.

"Wait! one more thing!" He spins round again.

"What is it?"

"How did you know Jacks nickname for me?" He smirks.

"I'm the Sandman, in order to give someone a good dream I have to access there thoughts, memories, and wishes." You blush, what did he see?

"Don't worry, I didn't look at everything, just the Jack related things." Relief washed over you. you looked Jack/Sandman and smiled.

"Thank you" he smiles

"It's what i do, goodbye _, I'm looking forward to seeing you soon" He says, walking backwards.

"Good bye, wait, what do you mean seeing you soon?" Jack/Sandy taps his nose, smirking, and turns round, walking away once more, a white light enveloping you, you swear you see a small golden figure replace Jack's as everything completely disappears.

"Goodbye" You say one final time, before everything completely turns white.

The white light fades, and its just darkness again, You feel yourself back in your bed, in your room. back in the real world.

Your eyes flutter open and you cringe at the sudden light invading your eyes, after blinking a few times it dies down, you could hear the birds chirping from your open window, and the sound of kids laughter not far off.

You were going to get up when you feel something against your sheet covered waist.

_It couldn't be, could it?_

You tilt your head down slightly, to see a familiar pale hand, heart beating rapidly you looked down a little more and you saw the familiar wrist connected to it, the wrist was covered in a familiar blue sweater, you rubbed your eyes just to make sure, your eyes widened, you were right.

_It was Jack_

You blushed a deep red, _Jack Frost was sleeping with you in your bed_

_So Sandy was telling the truth, it wasn't just your subconscious speaking._

You turned over, slowly, afraid to wake him, to meet his sleeping face, inches from yours.

He looked so peaceful, some of his hair was in his face, you carefully brushed it away, smiling as you did so.

You didn't want this moment to end, but you couldn't stay in bed forever.

You turned over again, slowly so you didn't wake him, you then picked up your phone and checked the time.

_10:15 AM_

You carefully took Jack's hand, and lifted it up so you could scoot forward, you then maneuvered yourself out of bed, placing Jack's hand gently on the space where you once lay.

You walked over to the window, the sun shining on you as you did so, it had only risen a mere few hours ago, so it was a warm orange glow, you noticed that the snow had melted quite alot, a few patches here and there, and in its place flowers were blooming.

_Spring had arrived_

Easter was a few weeks ago, but in Burgess there has only been snow, You chuckle. _I wonder why? oh, its because of Jack Frost, who's sleeping in my bedroom right now!_

He must have come during the night after meeting with the guardians.

_I wonder why?_ you thought.

And then you remembered

_The nightmare_

That horrifying nightmare which invaded your mind, every nook and cranny, scaring every depth of your being, making sure not to let the dreams take over.

_"Your much more than that."_

What did Pitch mean?

You sighed, but then you remembered the dream that took over, sending Pitch away.

A nice dream.

A one, if it never came true, you would never forget.

Even remembering it made you smile, even if it wasn't actually him.

_Some dreams do come true._

You thought about what Sandy said for a moment, looking back at the Jack for a second before turning towards the window again.

_Is it possible?_

The kiss you shared, even though it was a dream, felt so _real._

Like it was going to happen.

You then remembered you were standing at your window, with a goofy smile plastered on your face, certain by passers would think you were crazy.

You stopped smiling, and continued looking around the area from your window.

You noticed A familiar brown haired boy walking down the street, he wasn't to far away, you looked back at Jack who was still sleeping, then turned back to your window and towards the boy once more.

"Hey Jamie!" You whisper-shouted, making him look over to the direction of your voice, he smiled, walking over to the front of your house.

"Hey _!" He replied back

You placed a finger over your lips as if to shush him, he gave you a confused look.

"Why are you shushing me? nobody's here" He whispered, you sighed.

"Jacks kind of... asleep in my room" He nodded, as if to understand, then a confused look plastered his face.

"Wait... why is Jack asleep in your room?" he replied, forgetting to whisper, you shushed him again, and he seemed to realize what he'd forgotten and awaited you to continue.

"I-I don't know... I woke up, and he was there, asleep next to me"

Jamie's confused expression turned into a smirk

"I think someone likes you!" He teased, again forgetting to whisper. Your eyes widened, heat rising in your cheeks.

"Shh! keep it down or he'll wake up!" You whisper-shout back, looking back at Jack quickly who was still fast asleep, much to your relief, you turn back at Jamie with serious expression.

"Do you like him back?" Jamie asked, remembering to whisper this time.

The question made you go silent, you felt your cheeks get even hotter as you turned back to a still sleeping Jack, chest rising you smiled turning back round to face Jamie who had seemed to have got the answer.

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me" He replied, pretending to zip his mouth, you smiled.

"Thanks Jamie" He smiled back at you, the sun making his eyes look lighter.

"No problem, Jack, being alone for so long , should have somebody, somebody like you" You blushed at the compliment.

"Your to sweet Jamie" He chuckled, kicking one of the stones on the pathway with his foot.

"Hey, I'm just saying the truth, besides" He looked back at you "Jack's one of my best friends, he deserves to be happy"

You smile, but then remember.

_What if he doesn't like me back?_ You think, despite the dream, and Sandy, the thought still pondered your brain.

You hear shifting behind you.

"I gotta go Jamie, i think he's waking up!" You whisper-shout, he waves.

"Okay, see you later _!" He replies, turning and walking down the road once more.

You take a deep breath, and turn around.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Are you ticklish?

You see Jack's Ice blue eyes flutter open as he props himself onto his left arm. He doesn't notice you at first, looking at the space where you were once sleeping and panic crosses his face. His eyes search the room and eventually meet yours. You see the relief in his eyes as you chuckle, walking over to the edge of your bed and sitting on it.

"Morning sleepyhead, mind telling me what your doing here?" Jack chuckled, stretching and getting of the bed.

"Well" He replied while walking around the bed towards you "This is gonna take a while, mind baring with me?" He sat down next to you, looking down for a moment and then back up at you. His winter-pine scent not going unnoticed.

"Go ahead." You replied, smiling. Jack sighed.

"Well, it all started like this..."

Jack explained to you about when he got to the pole, North had been told my Man in the moon that Pitch had returned and he was stronger than ever. On that note Jack, worried, came back to see if you were alright, with Sandy tagging along with him just in case. Upon returning, Sandy noticed nightmare sand on your window, alarmed Jack, and they both flew into your room to see you having a nightmare, Sandy stopped the nightmare, left, and Jack lay next to you and guarded you, but was so tired, he fell asleep.

"And that's it..." Jack finished, looking at you, awaiting your response.

"Well..." You managed to say "That must have been one pretty heck-tick night, huh?" You smile, trying to make the situation less awkward.

"Yeah, it was" He chuckled, you could see in his eyes he wasn't alright though. He was hiding something from you.

"What is it?" You blurt out.

"What do you mean?"

"There's something your not telling me, Jack, what is it?" a flicker of sadness showed in jacks eyes as he looked at you.

"Uh, well..." Jack looked down pushing his white hair back. Fear emitted in your stomach.

"North told me... that if there were any, i mean any, signs of a nightmare being here, that i would need to take you to the pole.

"Its Pitch isn't it" He looks up at you and nods slowly, getting up and walking over to the window, looking outside

"He's after you, i don't know what for, or why, but he needs you for something, but were not gonna let that happen, I'M not gonna let that happen, i promise you" He looks at you with a serious face.

"I know you wont" You smile, but its interrupted when you hear the door creak open.

You turn around to see your mom at the door, the panic leaves you as you realize she cant see Jack.

"I see your already awake, i'm surprised. Your usually up later than this." you chuckle.

"Yeah, i just had a silly nightmare, no biggy" But it was a big deal, you couldn't tell her that. Her playful look completely disappears, you raise an eyebrow.

"A nightmare?" You nod slowly.

"Yeah, a nightmare... something wrong?" You reply concerned.

She shakes her head "N-no, no, i'm fine, its just, you've never had a nightmare for weeks... n-never mind, i'm just babbling on, breakfast is nearly ready. If you want to come down." Why is she acting so weird?

"Yeah, okay... thanks Mom." Before she leaves, her eyes flicker towards the window for a split second. before shutting the door behind her.

You turn back at Jack, who's still at the window, looking a bit shocked. Could she?...

"You okay?" You walked over to Jack, placing an arm on his shoulder.

"Y-yeah, she just... looked right at me... like RIGHT at me, like she could see me..." Your eyes widened

"Do you think she-"

"I don't know" Jack interrupted, scratching his head and walking over to the bed, sitting on it.

"You should go down and eat breakfast, we can talk after"

"You sure?" Jack nods, stretching over to pick up his staff which was leaning on the wall.

"Hey, you need to eat, and I don't want you to starve because of me" You raise an eyebrow

"When did you become so responsible?"

"Hey, I may be all fun and games, but i'm the DEFINITION of responsible" you chuckle.  
on

"Oh PLEASE!, tell me one thing you've done that's responsible" You say, crossing your arms and leaning on your right leg.

Jack went quiet, proving your point.

"EXACTLY" You conclude, smirking triumphantly, That's until an evil smirk forms on Jacks face.

"Are you ticklish?" He asks, changing the subject completely. _Oh crap._

"N-no" You reply, he gets up, placing his staff to the side again and starts to walk towards you, his tall stature making him even more intimidating, you start walking back.

"Don't you dare" You say, walking back until you hit your bedroom wall, Jack walks up to you, placing both of his hands on the wall either side of you so your trapped with no escape route. your heart starts beating rapidly from how close he is to you, you can practically smell his winter-pine scent. Your cheeks start to heat up.

"What if i do?" He says in a dark but seductive manner, his face inches from yours, your tempted to just kiss him right then and there, but you restrain yourself to save sheer awkwardness. His left hand slowly traces down your top, slightly tickling you, but you don't show it.

You duck and run in an attempt to escape, but Jacks to fast, his cold hands grab you from behind and he starts to tickle you, sending you into a fit of laughter.

"J-JACK!, S-STOP!" You shout, trying to break free but he's to strong.

"Not until you say i'm responsible!" He says.

"N-NEVER!" You reply in-between laughs, he starts to tickle harder.

You try to break free again, trying to turn around and push him away. But it only results in you falling back on the bed with Jack on top of you.

"Say it!" he says tickling you still

"F-fine!" You reply, admitting defeat, he stops tickling you, you look into his ice blue eyes, which are full of triumph.

"Your one of the most responsible people i know, if you hadn't come back last night, i'd probably still be in that nightmare. so thank you"

All you'd meant to say was that he was responsible, but that came out instead, your cheeks feel like there on fire and your hearts beating rapidly, partly from the non-stop tickling and the fact Jacks on top of you.

Jack's expression softens, a smile starts to plays at his lips, and his cheeks slightly turn pink. His left hand, now putting all his weight on his right hand. pushes a strand of hair behind your ear, before stroking your cheek. Your heart beating so fast you think its going to beat out of your chest.

"No problem" He murmurs, his eyes still locked on your own. He looks down at your lips for a split second, before looking back up at you.

Is he?...

_Knock knock knock_

"_, You alright? I heard laughing in there." you hear from the other side of the door.

It was your dad.

Any chances of a kiss happening were ruined.

You broke your gaze from Jack, turning your neck to the side so you were facing the wall where the door was.

"Y-yeah! i'm fine, My friend just sent me a funny text. Thats why"

"Okay... come downstairs soon, your foods getting cold" he sounded unconvinced, but you heard the creaking of the floorboards get quieter and quieter which probably means he went back downstairs.

You looked back at Jack who's cheeks were a slight shade of pink, unlike yours which were a deep scarlet right now.

"I should probably get downstairs, like you said, i need to eat right?" you chuckle, trying to make the situation less awkward than it already is.

"Y-yeah! you should!", he gets off you, chuckling sheepishly "I'll go over to the park while you eat, Jamie and the others will probably be there, so..."

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan" you reply, awkwardness filling the air like a smoke bomb.

He picks up his staff, and goes towards the window.

"I'll see you later" you say, going towards your bedroom door and opening it.

"_, wait" Jack calls, making you turn around.

"Y-You should smile more, it's cute when you smile..." you blushed, looking down and smiling before looking back up at Jack who was beaming.

"See?" he says, pointing at you "right there! that's the smile i love seeing"

You giggle, the awkwardness in the atmosphere luckily gone. _Thank god_

"I'll see you later?" you say, he nods

"See you later, Snowflake" he says before a gust of winds takes him off his feet and out the window.

"What that boy does to me" you say to yourself as you walk down the hall and downstairs to get your breakfast.

_Even in the darkest of times, he always seems to make me smile_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Suspicions

You walked into the kitchen to see your parents eating at the table silently. They must have heard you come in because they both turned to look at you, which wasn't surprising since it was so quiet. The only sound being heard was the cutlery hitting the plate.

You noticed your breakfast on the table with an empty wooden chair waiting for you to sit in. You give your parents a smile before walking over to the chair and pulling it back. This caused it to drag across the floor, emitting a loud screeching sound much to your distaste. As you would much rather it had been quieter due to the awkward silence that filled the air, not willing to leave.

You sat down on the smooth but cold, hard wood and pulled your chair in, slowly this time so there wasn't as much noise. And started to eat.

You were confused about the sudden silence. _Maybe their just to tired to talk_ you thought, stabbing one of the slices of bacon, the only sound being heard in the room at the moment. Then, bringing the fork up to your lips, you place the slice of bacon in your mouth. you then close your mouth and remove the fork, the bacon sliding off the fork and landing on your tongue, ready to chew.

"So" Your father says, not looking up from reading his newspaper "How did you sleep?"

You swallow the remaining food left in your mouth "Good, thanks"

You look at your mother, who looks a little distraught. Much to your confusion.

"Mom, are you alright?"

She looks up from her meal. Her eyes meeting yours, you give her a concerned look.

"I'm fine honey, there's just a lot on my mind lately. With the move and all"

You nod in understanding, but there something about the way she looks that makes you think its something more then that.

But you decide not to ponder on it, not wanting to frustrate your mother anymore.

Lifting up your fork, your pick up another slice of bacon and resume eating.

And that was all that was heard, for the rest of breakfast.

*~*

You made your way back to your room, relieved to be away from that awkward and silent breakfast.

As you made your way into your room, you noticed the intricate spindells of frost on your window that could only have been made by a certain winter spirit.

You shut your room door, and made your way over to the window. Noticing he had written a note in the frost.

__,  
North has called me to the pole for an urgent meeting  
Probably something to do with me freezing the elves again  
Stay safe, i'll be back later  
Jack._

You smiled, a little disheartened he had to go. But you knew he would be back.

You noticed you were still wearing pajamas, so you thought it would be a good time to get changed.

Going to your dresser, you take out your gray skinny jeans, your stripy yellow and white short-sleeved top and a pair of white trainer socks, you quickly change and walk out the door.

Your about halfway down the stairs when you remember you forgot your hooded sweater, you quickly run back up the stairs and into your room.

You scan the room and find it; its folded neatly on the end of your bed. As you go to pick it up you hear the sound of water droplets hitting the shower floor in your bathroom.

"Must not have turned the tap off properly" You mutter to yourself, putting down the sweater and walking over to the bathroom door and opening it.

But its not water dripping onto the shower floor.

Its blood

You gag, your eyes not peeling away from the scene in front of you.

There's a message on the wall. your hands shaky and your legs numb, you walk closer, knowing who this message is from.

_I know who you are,  
I know what you can do,  
You may not know it yet, but I do,  
Be prepared, I'm coming for you...  
-Pitch_

You stumble back, your shaky hands just manage to grab the door handle as you run out the bathroom, not forgetting to pick up your sweater as you run out of the house.

The shower stops, the message dissipates into black sand and your bathroom door creakily shuts.

He chuckles, his amber eyes full of triumph, as he observes the blue light on his globe.

"Be prepared _, I'm coming for you..."


End file.
